Learning to live again
by Thorin's Queen
Summary: After losing everything will Cassidy be able to find it again. She hopes so b/c she doesn't want to break her promise
1. How it all Began

I sat at the bar thinking long and hard about all the things that had happened lately. You see six months ago I

lost my husband and best friend. I was working the night shift at the gas station in town. It had been a long

night. I had to deal with so many drunken idiots trying to get in my pants and all I wanted to do was go home

and curl up with my husband. However when I got home something felt off. "Babe." I said going downstairs. I

made it down the stairs and into the man cave and what I saw I almost couldn't believe. The room was

completely trashed. The tv broke and my husband's beloved PS3 destroyed. "Jason Alexander!" I yelled trying to

find him. Unfortunately when I found him he was in our bedroom crawling toward the shotgun with a

man standing over him. I had my 45 on my side so I grabbed it and fired all six shots into the man. But when

he turned around I realized it wasn't a man at all. It was a vampire, the thing of nightmares. I thought I had lost

my mind. "Watch out." I heard someone behind me say. When I moved the new man who I later learned was

named Bobby fought the vampire and killed it with dead man's blood. "Thank you." I told him before going over to

my husband. He was bleeding terrible and I didn't know what to do. "Please help my husband." I asked the man.

There was blood everywhere on my husband and the floor. "Babe I'm sorry that I'm leaving you." Jason began.

"NO don't you talk like that this man is going to save you." I said. I was trying to reassure myself more than Jason

however. "Sweetie I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do. He is either gonna die or turn into one of those flesh

eating monsters you tried to kill." The man said. I looked at him then at my husband. I knew he was telling the

truth no matter how hard it hurt to admit. "So what do we do?" I asked. He looked at me and sighed. I could tell

he knew how much it hurt to lose someone you love right then. "We get all the guns we can and then burn the

place." He told me. I looked down at Jason crying my eyes out. I didn't like the idea at all. Jason was my husband

and best friend and I had to kill him. "I love you so much babe and I always will. I promise I will watch over you."

Jason said. I knew he was telling the truth but it didn't take the pain away. Jason was always there for me

protecting me and I was beginning to hate myself for failing him. "Baby." He said in a hushed voice. I looked down

at him and saw the pain and love in his eyes. "Promise you will move on and find someone else. Also know that

this isn't your fault and I know you are only doing what has to be done." Jason said with his final breath. I looked

at Bobby and nodded letting him know I was ready. We went around the house picking up all the shotguns and

rifles and all the ammo. We then filled the inside of the house with gas and the surrounding area.

As the house burned I turned to Bobby the only person I now had. "Cassidy…Cassidy Nicole." I told him. "Bobby."

He said in return. As the house burned down he told me how there were other evils out there not just the one

that had killed my husband. So I decided going with Bobby and starting over was my best chance. The last six

months I had stayed at Bobby's house learning about all the evils out there. From ghosts and demons straight

down to vampires and werewolves. He also taught me all he knew about guns and hand to hand combat. I had

gone on loads of hunts with Bobby learning the ropes. He had told me all about the boys and the things that

were going on with them trying to stop the apocalypse. Which is why I am sitting in this beat up old bar sipping a

beam and coke in the first place. Bobby thought I had enough experience to come and help the boys. I was here

to hunt as well as try and make sure no more seals got broke. I still couldn't believe how much my life had

changed. I was a innocent bystander that stared hunting and now I was to try and keep the world from ending

with two guys that didn't know how to do it themselves. What had I gotten myself into that night when I

went with Bobby? "Hi you must be Cassidy." I heard behind me. When I turned around I had to look up. Dean was

a lot taller than me considering I was only four foot eleven and he was also very well built. "Yeah I am." I told

him looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. I knew he was trying to figure me out and were I fit into everything. After

all Bobby may have told me all about them but, he hadn't told them anything about me other than my name and

what I looked like. "Sorry you had to sit in the bar so long but Dean here had to beautify himself." I heard

someone else say. I leaned looked up Sam's tall well built frame into his beautiful green eyes. I was mesmerize

by how amazing his eyes looked and how adorable his shaggy hair was. "Oh so even though he acts like the big

tough guy he's actually a little girl." I said in a joking tone. Sam laughed and I loved the sound of it. Dean gave

me this evil look before saying, "HAHA we got a joker on our hands. Now lets get back to the hotel before my side

busts from laughing so much." I knew dean wasn't mad that he was only joking back. I just hoped things kept up

this way because this was the happiest I had been in the past six months. Although soon I would realize things

don't always work out the way you want them to.

* * *

please review and tell me what you think. I haven't decided who the love interest will be so message me with who you think it should be


	2. Letting it out and figuring out a plan

"So what's going on?" I asked as we sat in the hotel room. It hadn't been a long drive to the hotel but it was spent mostly listening to music so I had no

idea what was going on what so ever. I hadn't minded the music it was some of my favorite but I still needed to know what was going on if I planned on

helping the Winchester boys with their case. "Well so far a guy was found dead from eating razor blades that were in the candy his wife had just bought.

Happy Halloween to that guy." Dean said. That wasn't the strangest way I had seen someone die so it didn't faze me. "Okay so now we go and question

the wife however it will have to wait till morning." I said. I looked around the room and realized I was going to either have to get my own room, sleep on

the floor or share a bed. "You can take my bed." Sam said. I couldn't believe Sam was willing to give up his bed for me. It was sweet and I really

appreciated it but I couldn't do that to him. "How bout I go take a shower and we will discuss this further when I return." I told him. Dean raised an

eyebrow while Sam chuckled before nodding. I grabbed my bag of bathroom supplies and the pjs I planned on wearing and hurried to the bathroom.

While I was waiting for the water to warm up I could hear the boys talking. "Dude she is smoking hot but something seems off." I heard Dean say. "Like

what that even though she is a girl she hunts?" Sam replied. "No Sam we've seen girl hunters before. It's well what made her start hunting, how does

she know Bobby? Stuff like that." He said. It was quit for a while and right before I got into the shower I heard Sam. "Well when she gets out if she feels

up to it why don't you ask her yourself." Sam told Dean. I loved the feel of the hot water on my tight muscles. I knew Dean would question me and I was

ready to answer. I however didn't know how well I would handle telling them about losing Jason. I never even talked to Bobby about it. How was I

supposed to talk to these two about it? I relaxed and washed off as I finished my thoughts. Grabbing my towel I dried off before throwing on my boxers

and spaghetti strap. It was all I had to sleep in I hadn't really thought to get anything else before staying with the guys. "Oh well." I told myself as I

walked out of the bathroom. When I did I found Sam doing research on his laptop as Dean watched sports drinking a beer. I sat down next to Sam and

asked if he found anything yet. To which he told me he hadn't. Dean then turned the TV off and finally looked at me. When he did his eyes popped out of

his head I laughed causing Sam to look at Dean and laugh as well. Dean shook his head and I guess decided now was the best time to start asking

questions. "How did you get into hunting?" he asked. Sam looked at me waiting for an answer while Dean looked like if I didn't answer soon he would

bust. I then proceeded to tell them about my husband and what had happened that night. By the time I got through I was a crying mess. I had gone

numb that night not letting out the pain and anger. However telling the boys had let it all come out. I didn't know how to stop the crying or the sobs that

made my body shake. Both Dean and Sam tried to comfort me in some way. Dean's phone then decided to ring. "She's crying right now about what

happened the night you two meet but other than that she is okay." Dean answered whatever Bobby had asked. "No we haven't found anything yet but

when we do we will call you." Dean said before hanging up. I looked up at same as I finally stopped crying. Him and Dean both waited on me to pull it

together. "Sorry I just hadn't talked to anyone and everything just came out. Thank you for comforting and just letting me get it all out." I told them. They

both smiled at me letting me know it was okay. Dean then looked at Sam and I and said, "We need to get some shut eye so we can start trying to figure

out what's going on. And I'm pretty sure Cassidy would like some beauty sleep." Dean said. I flipped him the bird as Sam looked at me. "Look Sam we are

both adults why don't we just sleep in the same bed. Then tomorrow I can sleep with Dean that way you can get a normal night's rest." I told him. Sam

and Dean both nodded their okay. I crawled into bed and Sam cuddled up behind me. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. I hadn't slept well lately and

it had finally caught up to me.

* * *

Please review and let me know who you want the love interest to be


	3. Finding out the monster behind the evil

The next morning I woke up and stretched. Getting everything off my chest the night before had really helped me

to sleep. Although it might also have been the fact that it was the first night I had someone to hold me through

the night in a long time. It wasn't that I had feelings for Sam I just missed the feeling of being close to someone. I

realize Sam was gone when I rolled over and that Dean was still asleep. I shrugged my shoulders and went to my

bag. Looking through it I found my pants suit. We had to go and question the wife about the death of her

husband. I went to the bathroom and got dressed. As I did I thought about how much I hated this part. Only

because I knew the pain they even though we got justice for the deceased by killing whatever monster killed

them the wives never did. Of course other family members didn't either I just connected better with the pain the

wives felt.I hoped I would get over the pain and be able to move on like Jason asked but I felt it would never

happen. With a sigh I opened the bathroom door to see Sam was back and sitting at the table with Dean. I

walked over and sat down. Sam handed me a cup of coffee with creamer packets and sugar. "I didn't know how

you liked it so I figured I'd let you fix it." Sam said. I looked at him and smiled. I put one creamer in it and 8 packs

of sugar. Dean and Sam both gave me a surprised look. "What?" I said as I took a drink. They just shook their

heads as we all finished breakfast. I was so happy Sam had got the raspberry filled with powdered sugar on top

the were my favorite. After we all finished we climbed into Dean's 67' Impala and left. The house we pulled up to

was very nice. "Let's get this over with." I said getting out of the car. Sam made it up the steps first with his

gigantor legs followed by Dean and was the boys first time seeing me in action with a witness and I felt I

had to impress them. "Hi I'm Agent Willis and with me is Agents Young and Van Halen. We would like

to ask you some questions about what happened to your husband." I said. then opened the door

and let us in. Sam was the first to start questioning the woman. "They they found four razor blades in him. How

can anyone do that to someone?" She said. "Ma'am is there anyone who has reason to want to hurt your

husband?" I asked. looked at me slightly shook up that I was asking her that and shook her head.

"Not an anger lover mad at him for not leaving you?" I hated to ask. She looked at me and said, "No my husband

was a good man I don't understand why someone would do that him." I nodded believing her. Dean then showed

us the hex bag he had found. We told if she could think of anything to call us. We then headed back

to the hotel room Dean eating loads of candy. "Really dean you are going to eat that after what happened to

Luke?" Sam asked shaking his head. Dean shrugged and said,"the hex bag done it's job and it's Halloween so

yes I am Sammy." When we got back to the hotel some little boy dressed as an astronaut asked for candy.

Dean told him we didn't have any and we went into the hotel. Sam sat down at his computer with the hex bag

while I went and changed into more comfortable clothing. We I walked out Sam said,"Whoever the witch is

she is working some strong magic." I looked at him waiting for him to go on. Instead it was Dean who told me,

"This is gold thread Sammy says it is supposed to be extinct for 200 years but apparently it's not." I looked a

little surprised at that and tried to figure out what was going on. We then got a call about another death and

went to find out what was going on. Dean was furious to find his precious car had been egged. "ASTRONAUT!"

When we got there we found a young girl had drowned in boiling water. Dean of course was checking out all the

girls in skimpy outfits while Sam and I tried to find more information. The young girl's friend said," I have no idea

how it happened I had bobbed for apples right before her and the water was just fine." We had found another

hex bag on the scene. "Do you happen to know Luke Wallace by any chance?" I asked. "I have no idea who that

is." she replied. So we went back to the hotel to see what we could find. Sam soon discovered that it wasn't a

mad witch doing the work but she was getting sacrifices to let a demon called Samhain lose from Hell. On

Halloween the veil between Earth and Hell was thinner and it would be the perfect time for the ritual Dean was

watching the Wallace residence while we done the research and discovered Tracy the young girl from the night

before had lied. She did indeed know Luke Wallace fore she was their babysitter. Sam and I then did our best to

find anything and everything on the young girl that we could. We found she had gotten into a fight with her

teacher and that she had been suspended. "I guess it's a trip to the high school then." I said.


	4. defeating the witch or is it demon?

We make it to the school and find the teacher Tracy had the altercation with no problem. Looking around his art

room I could see all sorts of freaky mask and I wasn't the only one bothered by them. It seemed that Dean was

having problems with them as well. I wondered if they were reminding him of his time in Hell. Although now was

not the time to be asking him such questions so I turned to whom insisted we call him Don. "Okay Don

what can you tell us about what happened with Tracy?" I asked. He looked at me with a calculating look and said,

"She was drawing horrible pictures of violence and this weird symbol and when I told her her work was

inappropriate she attacked me. Tracy tried to claw my eyes out." He then showed us pictures of the symbol that

Tracy had drawn. It was Samhain's symbol which meant we had our witch. Now all we had to do was find her and

kill her. Unfortunately we couldn't find Tracy so we returned to the hotel to try and find a way to stop her once we

did find her. Instead when we got there the angels Castiel and Uriel were there. "What do you guys want?" I

asked. They informed us that Tracy was onto us by showing us a hex bag she had hid in our room. "You all need

to leave this town we plan to kill everyone her to prevent the rising of Samhain. For with it another seal breaks

and Lilith is one step closer to letting Lucifer free." Uriel informed us. Dean the told the angels that no they were

not going to kill anyone in the town that we would find the witch in time. They then told us we had better find her

before they left without another word. Sam was disappointed in how the angels were. He couldn't believe these

were the angels and God he had prayed to for so long. "Hey Sammy don't lose faith behind there cause. After all

Babe Ruth was a dick but baseball is still a beautiful game." Dean said. I kinda chuckled cause he was right. Sam

was looking at the contents of the hex bag when he realized the baby bones in the bag were to charred to have

been done by a regular fire. So we returned to the school and looked in the art room. Don had the perfect

equipment to char the bones so we decided to check his desk. When we did I about vomited finding all the baby

bones that we did. It brought me to tears thinking about how horrible someone had to be to do that. We all climb

into the car and rush to Don's realizing that we had the wrong person pegged as the witch the whole time. Don

was about to make Tracy the last sacrifice when we got there. Sam pulled out his gun and shoots Don before he

has a chance. I untie Tracy with a little bit of help from Dean while Sam checked to make sure Don was dead. Tracy

turned on us using her magic to knock us down and keep us there. She the tells us, "Don was my brother it was

my idea to make myself the final sacrifice however this will work out just fine." Sam rubs blood on his face and

Dean's and I get his plan and rub it on mine. We then play dead as Tracy raises Samhain. He posses Don body

and starts kissing Tracy only to kill her. We track the demon down to a mausoleum where a bunch of teens were

having a party. It was a good thing I had brought my sawed off with rock salt because Samhain had locked them

in and raised a bunch of ghosts and zombies. Dean shot the lock letting the teens out. We then done our best

to kill all of them while Sam took off after the demon even though we screamed at him not to go alone. "Dean do

you got this while I go after Sam?" I asked shooting another zombie. He nodded his head and I took off after

Sam. When I got there Sam was doing his best trying to fight Samhain. However it was getting him no where this

demon was strong and the knife Sam had got from ruby was not going to do him any good. Especially when it

was half way across the room. So I started fighting him hoping to give Sam sometime to recover. He flung me

across the room making me hit a wall. He then turned back to Sam. He tried to use his white light similar to Lilith's

on Sam with no such luck. Sam then used his power to exorcise the demon right in front of Dean and I. We return

to the hotel with silence in the car. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. Sam and I stayed at the

hotel while Dean was elsewhere. "Look Sam give him time to cool down in will be okay." I told him. He looked at

me and asked, "How do you know plus why aren't you running away from what I did?" I shook my head and

chuckled. Sam really just didn't get things sometimes. "Well I know because even though Dean is mad at you for

using powers you promised you wouldn't use and said you weren't he still loves you. After all Sam you are the

only family he has left. And me well Sam I've lost everything I had and even though I haven't been with you guys

but for just a week I'm starting to see the old me shine through and I'm not gonna lose everything again when

I'm just starting to get it back." I answered. He then gave me a hug before we went to bed. The next morning I

woke up to Dean's arm over my stomach. He woke up and went to get breakfast while Sam and I packed. Uriel

showed up while I was in the shower. I could hear him talking to Sam. "You better quit with your powers because

as soon as you aren't useful anymore I will smite you." he said before leaving.


	5. Wishes gone wrong

Sam and I sat having small talk while waiting on Dean to come back. I pretended as though I hadn't heard a thing

that Uriel had said and Sam acted as though it hadn't been said. Dean came back in and we soon left. I didn't

know what our next case would bring or if we would be able to stop Lilith but I knew things were gonna get bad

before they got better. On our way to Concrete, WA Sam decided to ask Dean if he remembered anything from

Hell. I knew it was a bad idea and just put my headphones in letting them talk. I still heard everything that was

said but at least this way I could pretend I didn't. "No Sam I don't remember anything and I don't really want to

so will you drop it." Dean said. Sam sighed upset about Dean's answer. All he was trying to do was help Dean and

he knew his brother was lying. We pulled into our hotel parking lot and checked in this time we had a room with

two beds and a fold out couch so I didn't have to share a bed. "So were do we start?"I asked sitting on the couch

slash my bed. "Well it seems that a young women named Candance had a ghostly encounter but the ghost

apologized to her. So I'm going to go question her as to what happened." replied Sam. I just nodded my head

okay with it. Sam let to go to some Chinese restaurant called Lucky Chin's. Dean and I sat there and waited for

Sam to call us with any information. "So I know you don't want to talk about you remember." I said. "And before

you say you don't remember anything I know you do. I'm not gonna push you but when you are ready I'm here

for you." I told Dean. He nodded knowing I was being honest with him. We then sat there and talked about past

hunts and things getting to know each other. Sam then called us to let us know we should meet him at the

girls home. "So what's the deal?"I asked sliding into the seat beside Sam. "You aren't gonna believe this but the

ghost actually helped her up apologizing saying don't tell my mom." Sam told us. I was seriously confused by that

ghost normally aren't in the business of apologizing. We search the place and find no EMF. While walking around

we find a man who tries to tell us he had an encounter with bigfoot. I personally think the guy has lost what little

brain he had to begin with. But Dean decided to humor the guy so we go into the woods and start looking

around. "Please tell me those aren't what I think they are." I say looking at huge footprints on the ground. We

follow them to a liquor store that has been broken into and robbed. "Either we have a huge man who likes

alcohol and porn since the store is missing all of it." I said. "Or it's a Bigfoot. You know, and he's some kind of

alcoholo-porno addict. Kind of like a deep-woods Duchovny. " Dean says. We keep looking around the building and

see a little girl ride by on her bike. A porn magazine called Busty Asian Beauties falls out of her basket. "She's

starting a little early." Dean and I say at the same time. We watch her sit a box down on the back steps of the

store. Inside the box is porn mags and alcohol and a note that says sorry. "okay lets follow her home and find

something out."I sat and start to trail the girl. Dean shakes his head at how gung ho I am. I knock on the door

and wait. "Hi who are you guys?" the little girl asked. "Are your parents home?" Sam asked in return. The little girl

tells us her name is Audrey Elmer and that her parents aren't home. "Well then sweetie can you tell us what

happened at the store?" I asked. "My teddy bear did it. I think he's sick." Audrey said. So I looked at Sam. Okay

what are we suppose to do here? Sam had an idea though. "We are teddy bear doctors and we will check him

out for you." he said. We then climb the stairs and in Audrey bedroom find a human sized teddy bear that talks.

He is sitting in front of the tv crying his eyes out over a news report. "Where did he come from Audrey?" I asked

as the boys checked out the teddy bear. "I wished for him at Lucky Chin's." She told me. The boys come out and

we all leave to go to the restaurant. "Wow I'm pretty sure out of all the cray things we've cam across this has

been the weirdest." I tell Sam and Dean. Sam looks back at me with a smile and says,"Yeah well that's what

happens when you're a hunter." I wave him off as we pull into Lucky Chin's parking lot. Dean acting all macho

walks over to the wishing well and wishes for a sandwich. His wish then comes true. I shake my head a bit

weird-ed out. Dean walks up to the owner of the place and says,"Health department. You, my friend, have a rat

infestation." Sam and I then get everyone out of the place and drain the well. "So Sam aren't you a little bit

tempted to wish life was reset and we never had to go threw this crap?" Dean asked. I looked over at Sam

waiting for him to answer. "No but I would wish for Lilith's head on platter if I made a wish." he replied. I

thought about what I would wish for. "I would wish to be able to keep my promise to my husband that I would

be able to move on and find love again." I told them. They both looked at me very surprised. At the bottom of the

well is an ancient coin. "Look at this." I say pointing it out. Dean tries to remove it which doesn't work causing

Sam and I to laugh. He then gets some tools and still can't get it out. Sam realizing how frustrated Dean is

finds a piece of paper and sits in on the ancient coin. With a pencil he brings all it details onto the paper. Dean

and I are research duty while Sam goes to scold the teen who wished for invisibility.


	6. Finding out how it works

Dean and I sat in the hotel room trying to figure out anything we could on the ancient coin. "You know I can't

believe we found a wishing well." I told Dean causing him to laugh. I kept looking on Sam's computer so far

finding nothing. "So Dean I know how you and Sam got into hunting but I don't know much else." I said. I figured

making conversation would make the time go by a little bit quicker. "Well to be honest there isn't much else to

know. Sam went to college which pissed dad and I off. I kept hunting until dad went missing I tracked down Sam

and tried to convince him to come with me to find him." Dean said. I could understand as to were they were mad

but only to an extent. "Look Dean I get why you guys were mad you felt he had betrayed you. But the truth of

the matter is he wanted to try to have a normal life which is what every hunter wants. I haven't been hunting

very long and I already want my normal life back. So it was never gonna happen for Sam or any hunter but Sam

had the right to try. And Sam did come with you didn't he?" I asked. Dean nodded his head. I knew Sam had went

with him of course after losing his girlfriend Jessica to the yellow eyed demon that had killed his mom. I felt sorry

for Sam I could relate to pain of losing someone you love. I wish I could go back in time and never have to lose

anyone. Bobby and the boys were my only family left. I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud grumble.

Looking at Dean I saw him grab his stomach his face contorted in pain. "I found something." Dean said as he ran

to the bathroom. I kinda chuckled almost feeling sorry for him. The only reason I didn't was because he should

have known better than to make the wish. Sam then walks through the door hearing Dean get sick. He looks at

me and we share a laugh at Dean's pain. "Sammy the wishes go bad. It's a cursed coin." Dean said going back

in the bathroom. While he is Sam and I look at what Dean had found. "Well Sam I see what Dean means." I say

reading what Dean had found. The wishes, it turns out, turn bad, because the coin is cursed. It depicts Tiamat,

the Babylonian dragon deity of primordial chaos, and it has been known to wipe entire towns off the map with the

trouble it causes. The only way to stop it is to find the first wisher, the one person capable of removing the coin

and turning off the well. "This is going to be fun." Sam and I say. After all how are we suppose to know who the

first wisher is. "So Sam want to tell me a little bout yourself while we try to figure out who the first wisher is?" I

asked. He looks up at me a little surprised. We had been together for about two weeks and I was just now trying

to figure out more about them. " Well as you know I hunt. Dean and I grew up doing this. Thanks to the yellow

eyed demon. I've almost given up on love." he said. I looked at him and said, "I know it hurts Sam to lose people

and hunting doesn't make it easy to have a relationship but you don't give up on love." That was one thing you

never give up on. No matter how much you lose and how much you hurt you never give up hope or give up on

love. "Thanks that helps a lot after losing mom and Jess then having to kill Madison it's nice to know that

someone who has lost loved ones hasn't given up. It gives me hope." Sam says with a tearful smile. That's when

I noticed it. Wesley Mondale announces his surprise engagement to Hope Lynn Casey. Which doesn't make since

because he is little nerd and she is this really beautiful girl. "That's our guy." I tell Sam. Dean then wakes up from

his nap looking like he had just had a nightmare. Sam once again tries to get Dean to talk about what he

remembers with no luck. It's sweet how much Sam cares but he is pushing Dean to much. Dean has to come to

terms with it on his own. So decided to drive over to Wesley's house and ask him some questions. Hope is the

one to answer the door. "Hi hope we came here to talk to you guys about the flower arrangements for the

wedding." I say when she opens the door. She lets us in no questions asked. I turn and look at the boys like

ha told you it would work. Sam, Dean and I walk in looking around. We see a coin collection missing a coin. "At

least we have the right guy." I tell the boys. Wes walks in and sees us. "These are the florist." Hope tells me

before going to get us something to drink. Wesley looks at us kinda funny before asking, "Aren't you guys

from the health department?" Sam smiles and so do Dean and I. "Yep. And we're florist on the side." I shake my

head when Dean says, "Plus FBI. And on Thursdays we are teddy bear doctors." I had to try so hard not to

laugh. Sometimes the boys just knew how to get to me. "So Wes want to tell us about this coin that is missing?" I

ask picking up the collection. "My grandfather found in Africa. He was a soldier in World War 2." Wes replies.

I was a little surprised most of the time it takes forever to get people to tell us the truth. "Did he tell you anything

about it?" Sam asked. I looked at him then back to Wes not expecting any real answer. "He told me it was ancient

and that it made wished come true but never to use it." he replied. "Well Wes this is were we tell you he was

right the thing is cursed. We have a suicidal teddy bear running around as well as me eating a bad sandwich."

Dean tells him. We try and try to convince him to go retrieve the coin and return the town to normal. He tells us

no. "Why man why can't you?" I ask. "Look I love hope and I always have. But she never even noticed me. All

I've ever wanted was for her to love me in return. Now I have her and I'm not letting her go." he replied. I could

understand where he was coming from but it didn't make it right. I sorta felt sorry for the guy. "Wes I understand

that you love hope but it is better to have someone love you for you. To have them want to be with you. To have

real love. Not love that is brought on because of a wish. Just go remove the coin. Or I'll kill you." I told him. His

eyes got huge and he agreed to go remove the coin.


	7. OH NO NOT AGAIN!

Since Wes had agreed to remove the coin Sam and I figured we would go with all it was a pretty simple job. Just

follow the guy watch him remove the coin. Then take the coin and melt it down. How hard could this be? After all

he had agreed to do it. "I can't believe how easy this case turned out to be." I told Sam as we walked down the

stairs to the impala. He looked back at me and said,"I know what ya mean if only all cases worked out this way." I

had to agree with him on that. It was nice to have a case were the worst thing that happened was Dean getting

sick to his stomach. How often does that happen in a hunter's life? To be honest;it never happens because we

are always putting our lives on the line, people are dying and worst of all one of us either dies or gets hurt. I was

happy with the way this case had went."So Wes I know I threatened you but I really did mean what I said about

the love thing." I told him as we rode to Lucky Chin's. He looked at me sitting in the backseat of the car. Sam was

driving because Dean had seen a young boy and decided to chase after him and talk. I have no idea why but

apparently the kid had made a wish. "Do you know what its like to love someone and not have them be with

you?" Wes asked. I knew he meant not paying attention to you or knowing who you are but I still knew the

feeling. "In a way I do because I was so in love with someone and he was my best friend. We never did have the

courage to tell each other and once we finally did and got married. I was only married to him for three years

before he passed away. I still love him and I don't have him with me." I replied honestly. Sam gave me a sad smile

knowing how I felt. Sam and I really connected on that. Dean and I did as well because of him losing his dad. I

was glad I had those two. They were really helping me through everything. WE soon pulled up in front of the

restaurant. "Well this is it Wes." I told him as we went to walk in. I then hear thunder and look up. A storm cloud

is over Sam. Everything seems to go in slow motion. I watch as a lightening bolt comes down. I let out an ear

piercing scream that I couldn't hear. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I went running toward

Sam but I didn't think I was going anywhere or at least didn't feel like I was getting there fast enough. I got to

him just as he fell to the ground. His weight made me drop with him on top of me. I sat up and held his head

in my lap. I tried to find a pulse. Anything that would show me he was still alive. I couldn't find any but I refused

to give up. I wasn't going to lose someone else that I cared about. I just couldn't let it happen. Like I said before

the boys and Dean were my only family along with Bobby and I was not about to lose them. "Come on

Sammy...wake up I can't lose you to. And what about your brother and Bobby? They will be devastated." I said

crying. I was rocking back and forth holding Sam when all of a sudden he woke up. I looked down at him and

smiled. However I didn't know what to think. How had Sam came back to life? "SAMMY you're okay." I said hugging

him even tighter. "You called me Sammy." Sam said standing up. I didn't care that I had called him by the nickname

he only allowed his brother to use. I was just happy he was back. Wes then walked outside to where we were.

Handing me the coin he said,"Here do whatever you have to with it. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. Hope

doesn't even remember who I am. But I couldn't let someone die because of me." I felt sorry for Wes. Here he

was in love with a girl who was probably never gonna love him without his wish. But like I had told him; it's better

to have real love the fake love. "Let's go met Dean and get rid of this thing." I told Sam climbing back into the

impala. "You looked so happy back there when you realized I was alive. What was that about?" Sam asked as we

drove toward the pier we were going to met Dean at. I didn't really know how to answer his question. Well I

knew why I had but I didn't know how to word it so that Sam would understand. "Ummm well look. I don't

really know how to explain." I said. I then sighed and said," I didn't want to lose someone I care about again. I've

come to care a lot about you and Dean. And when I thought you were dead it tore me up inside. I thought I had

failed you and Dean. Failed as a hunter." Sam looked over at me and grabbed my hand. "You are a great hunter

and a great friend. Dean and I are glad to have you along with us. And you could never fail us." he reassured me.

Parking the impala Sam pointed out that he already saw Dean. I started walking toward him while Sam turned off

the car and began following me. It had been a long hard day and all I wanted to do was sleep. I couldn't believe

that a job that seemed so simple turned out to be so hard and traumatizing. "Hey Dean how's it going?" Sam

asked.I looked at Dean and cocked my head. He looked like he had been in a fight. "I got beat up by some kid

who wished for super strength then when the wishes were reversed I pretended to be so the bullies wouldn't

start beating his ass again." Dean said. I nodded understanding that Dean had done a nice thing for a little kid.

We melted the coin down and tossed it in the started walking back toward the car. I was just trying to

forget the whole day had ever happened when. Dean looked kind of somberly over at his brother and said,"The

things that I saw. There aren't words. There is no forgetting. There's no making it better. Because it is right here…

forever. You wouldn't understand. And I could never make you understand. So I am sorry." as he pointed to his

head.


	8. Some wounds may never heal

Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a lot of stuff going on with work and it took me forever to be able to get this wrote down and posted. But please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Things had been pretty tense between the boys after Dean's confession. I felt sorry for him and everything he

had went through. I knew he didn't want to talk about it and i respected that but at the same time I wanted

him to talk about it. We soon climbed back into the impala. I sat there quiet. I wasn't sure what to say to Dean

to try and help him through this. I also wasn't sure what to say to Sam. I knew Sam was hurt that Dean had

lied to him and I understood that. All Sam wanted was to help Dean through his pain and the memories. Hell, it

was all I wanted to do. But I also understood why Dean didn't say anything to either of us. This was his pain,

his hurt, and his memories. He felt he had to deal with it on his own and didn't want to speak of it. Maybe for

him the pain was still to near for him to speak about it. Afterall he barley slept and he was drinking himself into

oblivion. I could tell the memories were eating at him and I hated seeing him go through that alone. I hated

that Sam wanted to help his brother and couldn't. These poor boys had been through more than anyone

should every have to go through in there entire lives. I had lost my husband and I knew how much that hurt.

But these two I could only imagine the pain they felt. They had lost their mother and father. Sam had went

through the same pain as I had losing one he loved. And Dean going to that hurt both of them. Afterall Dean

was gone for four months. That had to take its toll on Sam and I could only...no I couldn't even begin to

imagine what Dean had went through while he was in the pit. It would seem all of were broken in our own

way. For even though I had accepted that my husband was gone I still missed him and I probably always

would. Even if I moved on I would always love him. Growing tired of how eerie the silence was I decided to

talk to the boys. "So what now? I'm hungry and as far as I'm concerned the world can wait for a day. Cause

we need a break." I said looking at Sam and then Dean. Dean looked at me with his infamous smirk and

replied, "I agree we've been bustin' our asses tryin to save the world and what do we get? Nadda so I say

we take it upon our selves to kick back and relax." Sam smiled and nodded his agreement. Pulling out his

phone he looked looked for the closet motel. "We're about twenty minutes outside of newport. We can stop

there. Maybe hustle some money up." Sam said after finding us a place to stay. Dean turned up the radio. I

chuckled as rainbow in the dark played. It was one of my favorite Dio songs and for just a little while the evil

of the world didn't seem to be as close. "There pull into that hotel." Sam said. Dean listened and whipped the

car into the closet parking space. Looking through the door to the lobby I noticed it was a male working the

counter. I decided now would be a good time to show Dean he wasn't the only one with charm. "I'm gonna

go book us a room and see if I can get us a discount." I told the boys as I started toward the doors. It only

took a few seconds and I was through the door. I had on tight blue jeans and a white spagetti strap that

showed off my curves. I sauntered up the counter a smile plastered on my face. "Hi sweetie, um my brothers

and I were looking to book a room. " I said twirling my hair. The guy behind the counter was about five foot

five, extremely scrawny, and wore glasses. "Sure um we have a room with two beds and a couch with a pull

out. It's suppose to ninety-five a night but I can give a discount and get it down to seventy-five." The geek

replied. I smiled real big at him and said," Than you, that means a lot to me. However can I repay you?" It was

then I noticed the geek's name was Ron. I new that he was surprised a female was talking to him and saying

such things. It showed in his eyes. "Well I could thing of a few ways."Ron said seeing how far his luck would

run. "Well I'll have to sneak away from my brothers but we'll see what I can do." I said giggling as he finished

booking the room for us and giving me the key. I gave him a small wave as I walked back out the door. "I got

us twenty dollars knocked off." I told the boys as I showed the our room. Dean and Sam shook their heads at

me chuckling. "And how did you manage that?" Dean asked. I smirked and replied," Ahh young grasshopper

the master can not reveal all her secrets." We then all busted out laughing. The night was going great so far.

All of us were starting to relax and have a good time. I went first to take a shower and change clothes.

I hurried as fast as I could. I was ready to go out and drink and have fun like I hadn't in a long time. I quickly

finished my shower and began to get dressed. I threw one a pair of skin hugging white washed jeans that

had jewels in the design of hearts on the back pockets that drew attention to my well rounded ass. The I had

on a black spagetti strap similar to the white one I wore earlier. Over top I wore a flannel t-shirt. It was a dark

blue with white and black stripes then a gold strip went underneath the breast drawing any males attention

there. Normal I didn't wear makeup but on occasion I wore dark eyeshadow with black eyeliner which is what

I wore tonight. And then finally I slipped on my cowgirl boots and hat before walking out the bathroom. As

soon as I stepped out the door the boys whistled. "Damn woman you clean up nice. Dean might not go on the

prowl tonight he might just try to convince you to crawl into his bed." Sam said laughing. "Hey now you ain't

far off Sammy if she wasn't our friend and I didn't know her I probably would try to convince her to warm my

bed." Dean replied. I chuckled cause even though Sam was joking I knew Dean was being serious. I knew the

boys to well to only warm their bed for the night. If I was to sleep with either of them it would lead to more

than a one night stand. The boys hurried up and finished getting ready. All of us climbed into the impala eager

for a night out on the town. "So boys ready to see this hot little number hustle some pool?" I asked as we

pulled into the parking lot of a bar called _**The Midnight Riders.**_"We'll see who does better you or Sam." Dean

replied. I knew Sam was good but I decided tonight was gonna be both our nights. That way we could hustle

up a little more cash than usual.


	9. Night out on the town

I had a huge grin on my face as we walked into the bar. It was a redneck tavern, not that I minded.I fit in well. I knew the crowd and

knew how easy it would be to hustle pool here. I looked around and noticed that there were two pool tables. That meant I got to play the

innocent girl while Sam played the drunken idiot. "Well Sam lets say you and I get started."I said looking up at him. He looked down at me

and smiled. "May the better man win." he replied So Sam intended to make this a competition. "You might want to watch your brother

Dean cause he has no idea what he is getting into." I told Dean smirking. We all split up then. I walked up to the bar and as much as I

wanted a beam and coke I ordered a fuzzy navel. I wasn't big on girl drinks but I knew to pull off what I was doing I would need it. I

scanned the room searching for Sam and Dean. Sam was playing pool with some guy pretending to be drunk and losing. Dean was talking

to some chick whom I presumed he planned to bang. After all that normally was Dean's motive with women. "Hi there handsome." I said

walking up to a rather large guy at the pool table. He stood about six foot so he wasn't as tall as Sam but he was taller than Dean. He

had shaggy blond hair that came to his shoulders and a matching beard. He weighed about 240 and had a small beer gut. "Hi there sweet

thang. What's a pretty little thing like you doing in a bar like this?" He asked. I mentally rolled my eyes at the fact he was already trying to

get in my pants. "Well I'm on a trip to visit some family and decided to take a break for the just so happened to be the only bar I could find

and how lucky am I that a handsome feller like you happened to be here." I replied while batting my eye lashes. It was so easy for me to

play the sweet innocent girl when really I was far from it. Sometimes I didn't know who I was but I knew innocent wasn't it. I had seen to

much evil and killed to much evil to be concidered innocent. "Well little lady I'm Joe." the man told me. "Nice to meet you Joe I'm Becca." I

replied. Looking up at him I walked toward the pool table and picked up the stick. "Would you like me to teach ya then maybe we can

shoot a few games?" Joe asked. It was hilarious that he thought a girl couldn't play pool but that just made things easier. "Sounds like

fun." I told him. He then proceeded to rack the balls and then shot a few in. I pretended to take notes and be amazed at how good he

was. Joe came up behind me and showed me how to shoot. I acted as though I enjoyed his touch even though I would much rather be

held by one of the boys. They didn't disgust me and even though Dean was a man whore I knew he was clean and took showers. Joe

smelled like the bar and it almost made me puke. We played a few games me acting as though it was luck when I won. "Hey Joe how bout

we make this a little more interesting?" I asked him. Joe cocked his head to the side and replied,"What did you have in mind?" Now was

the time for me to rack up the money. Because despite his appearance and smell Joe was loaded and carried the money on him.

"How bout if I win you give me two thousand dollars to make my trip easier and if you win I go home with you and make this the best

night of your life." I told him. Being the man that he was he took the bait. It only took me two shots to win and man was Joe furious. He

handed me the money and then stormed off. I didn't feel sorry for the guy cause even if he had won there was no way I would have went

home with him. I had kept an eye on Sam and Dean the whole time and the had done the same to me. I had no doubt that if things would

have went bad one or both of them would had backed me up. Seeing as I had done what I sat out to do I went an ordered the drink I

wanted. "Hey bro." I said walking up to Dean. "I think Sam may be needed to be pulled away from his game." I continued. Dean told the

girl by and we walked toward Sam. Sam had just lost a game when Dean and I made it over to him. Sam was purposely letting the guy

beat him. "Look man my brother's drunk just lay off ok." Dean said. I nodded my head agreeing with Dean. "I''m all right." Sam replied. "If

he wants to play let him play." The other man told Dean and I. "How bout 500."Sam said sitting the money on the pool table. His

opponent didn't realize that this would be the end and he would lose. Sam made one shot sinking all the balls winning the game. I was

slightly agitated realizing he had won quicker than me. However it passed when I remembered I had won the competition between Sam

and I. "Keep the money." Sam said staring off into the bar. This caught me and Dean completely off guard. I had no idea why Sam would

do such a thing. Then I saw what or should I say whom he was looking at and my blood boiled. I did not like the person I saw Sam

walking toward. Nor was their presence welcome. Dean frowned making me know my feelings were not alone.


	10. Anger and understanding?

Ruby was the one person scratch that demon I hated the most. Sure she had "been there" for Sam after Dean had died. Didn't

mean I trusted her. She was a demon and demons didn't do things for others out of the goodness of their hearts. I wanted to

send her back to hell as soon as I heard about her. Dean and Sam both had told me stories about how she had saved them but

also how she wanted Sam to use his powers to kill Lilith. Personally I wanted to know why she wanted another demon dead so

bad. And because of that I really didn't trust her or like her. Sam trusted her so much it would probably make others sick but it

worried Dean and I. However it also made me angry and I wasn't sure why. "What do you want Ruby?" Dean asked once we

made it over to her and Sam. "For some reason the demons want this girl Anna." Ruby replied. "Right and we're suppose to

believe that you,a demon slut, have no idea why." I said. Sam gave me a look that said I shouldn't have been so rude. Dean

however smiled at me. I didn't like the fact I made Sam angry. It really did bother me knowing I had upset him but what I said was

true. Ruby was a demon and there was no way she didn't know why the demons wanted Anna. "Look I don't care what you think

about me. You're just a pathetic little girl but I figured I would help Sam out." Ruby said. The anger that pulsed through me was

unlike any I had every felt before. Within seconds I had her pinned to the bar and hissed into her ear, "If Sam didn't trust you, I

would have already killed you. All you are is demon filth and I know you are up to something helping Sam out. It isn't out of the

kindness of your heart and when I find out what it is this_ Pathetic_ little girl is going to kill you." I then let her go and walked away

form the group. I was still highly pissed off when I made it outside. Who did she think she was calling me pathetic? I had been

through so much. I had los my family long ago to what I was told was a car crash but now I doubted that was true. I had lost

my husband and best friend. Now I was friends with two guys I hoped to help but didn't know if I could. And yet I held my head

high and continued on every time and helped everyone I could. No I wasn't pathetic in anyway. Strong is what I was and I would

prove that to her. Not that I needed to prove myself but I wanted to show her she was wrong and kill her like I said I would. I

was still slightly put off when the boys came outside and found me. I looked at them and smiled. Then I walked over to the impala

and climbed in the backseat. I pretended to be asleep so that I didn't have to talk to the boys. "All I'm sayin' is I want to know

why you became best friends with a demon." I heard Dean say. I had actually fallen asleep and missed the first part of their

conversation. "I told you Dean she saved my life." Sam replied. That maybe true didn't mean I trusted her. Demons don't save

people cause they are nice. They always have an anterior motive. "You're going to have to give me more than that Sam." Dean

replied. "Ok I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours. How was hell Dean?" Sam asked. My eyes widened in surprise. I couldn't

believe Sam would say something so cruel to his own brother. But after a few moments thought I could understand Sam's side.

Not that I believed it to be right. Sure Dean was trying to push Sam for details about his new bestie when he wouldn't tell us

anything about his time in the pit. However being friends with demon scum that was most likely using you for their own gain was

different than reliving the torture and pain that you went through for months. Sam was wrong to say what he had to Dean but

Dean was wrong to push Sam to talk about something he wasn't ready to talk about. I shook my head as I looked between the

two and said, "Look Dean I don't like her anymore than you do. And Sam you did step over the line but you all need to stop

pushing each other and try to be a little more understanding. You're brothers and the world could end if Lilith succeeds the last

thing we need is all of us fighting. So just chill ok." Dean looked over at Sam for a few moments since he was driving and couldn't

really do much more. "She's right Sammy I'm sorry." Dean told Sam. Sam smiled over at his big brother nodding. "So am I. I

shouldn't have said what I did." Now that that was settled I decided that since we had a nice long drive ahead of us that I should

get some more sleep. I laid back down on my makeshift pillow which was my school hoodie. My blanket was Sam's jacket. It didn't

take me long to drift off to sleep with the soothing sounds of the car and the stereo playing AC/DC.


	11. Meeting Anna

Sorry it took me so long to update. You guys probably thought I had died lol. Truth is i'm working two jobs and going to school now but I will do my best to keep the story updated.

* * *

We soon arrived in what I considered to be a pretty nice little town. What Ruby had told us was true Anna had escaped from a mental hospital. However we had no idea why she was in there in the first place. Why would demons want a crazy girl? That's what Sam, Dean and I planned on finding out. First we booked a hotel at a little run down place so we could change. "Who wants to go first?" I asked.

"I will," Dean replied. It always took Dean forever to get ready so I sat down to talk to Sam. "So I know you want Dean to talk about his time in hell but Sam you have to quit pushing him so hard. And before you say well he's pushing me about Ruby truly think about it. Ruby didn't torture you, she didn't rip you apart and make you go through so much pain you'd rather die again." I told Sam.

He looked at me like I had grown another head. He probably wanted to know how I knew any of what Dean went through. "How could you know any of that?" Sam asked. It wasn't going to be easy to explain but I knew I had to. "Truth is and it scares the crap out of me Sam, I can feel others emotions. So when Dean is having nightmares about his trip in the pit I feel all the pain he remembers." I explained.

Sam looked like he felt sorry for me and I gave a small smile. He reached over and grabbed my hand, which made me happy. "When did this start happening?" Sam asked as he rubbed small circles on my palm. "Same day Dean came back." I replied. I knew just as Sam knew it had to deal with the angels. The bathroom door soon slammed open causing Sam and I to jump apart. I grabbed my cloths and ran for the shower.

As I turned the water on and waited for it to adjust I could hear the boys talking. "What was that all about?" Dean asked. "I don't know what you're talking about." Sam replied. That was all I heard before jumping in the shower. What had that been about? I felt so happy and warm all over. Sam's hand on mind made me feel fuzzies in the pit of my stomach. I hadn't felt that in a long time. I could also feel the emotions coming from Sam and they were returned.

Sam got in the shower after I had. "So I know Sammy was lying to me but about what I don't know care to elaborate for me?" Dean asked me as I sat at the computer. "Honestly Dean I don't know what it was about. Once I figure it out I'll let you know." I replied. Once we were all ready we got in the Impala and headed for the hospital. "SO you mean to tell me that a young girl knocked a guy out and escaped?" I asked the nurse we were questioning. "Well he claims he doesn't remember anything so we assume she waited behind the door and hit him with something before leaving." The shrink replied.

We knew the truth however the guy had been possessed. "So why was Anna in here in the first place?" Dean asked. "To be honest she used to be a perfectly normal girl then she started saying that Lilith was breaking seals so Lucife could be free and begin Armageddon." The shrink answered. We left taking Anna's drawings with us. "Seems to me Anna is on the receiving end of what the angels know. I wonder how that's working." I said as we drove to Anna's house.

We knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Something felt off to me but I couldn't figure out what. "Maybe they aren't home." Sam said. Dean looked at him like really and said," Both cars are here." So us being us, we opened the door and went in to investigate. Things were thrown all over the place and didn't look good. In the living we found her parents dead. "Seems the demons beat us here." Dean said. He then walked over to the mantle and looked at a picture of Anna and her family. "Let me see those pictures Sam." He said.

Turns out Anna was drawing her church. "Let's see if I was a scared girl who was very Christianly with demons on my tail were would I feel safe?" I asked. We then decided to take a little trip and see if sweet little Anna was at the church. All of us pulled our guns out as we walked up the stairs to the attic of the church. I noticed movement and pointed it out to the boys.

"Anna I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean and our friend Cassidy. We aren't going to hurt you," Sam said as he put his gun away. "Dean…not THE Dean Winchester?" Anna questioned as we walked from behind the wall she was hiding behind. "Yes I am." He replied slightly confused. "The angels talk about you and you guys as well." Anna told Dean.

Anna was a very pretty girl with long dark red hair. She was pale and had a very feminine build. Dean was of course admiring her like he does any pretty girl. "You can talk to angels?" Sam asked. "Oh no I just hear them, they don't like you very much." Anna replied. I glared at her cause I knew it hurt Sam when she said that. "When did that start?" I asked. "The same day Dean was saved. It was the first words I heard." Anna told me.

I didn't like it one bit. This Anna chick seemed fishy to me. How does someone just hear what angels are talking about? Clearly Ruby was right about the demons wanting this girl. I didn't like that the scrum was right but I could understand why the demons wanted Anna. I however was still iffy about her. Something felt off about her and the whole situation. Not only that but why did she hear the angels. Plus she hurt Sam's feelings and the only ones allowed to do that is us.

* * *

So far I'm leaning toward Sam as the love interest but i'm not 100% there yet...let me guys know what you think Dean or Sam


	12. Scary Night or should I say day?

I stood there and looked at Anna for a few minutes. A loud bang behind us made me break eye contact with her. When I turned around I saw the demon slut Ruby. She looked at me and I could tell she had been running. That scared me slightly; what does a demon run from? "You guys have to take the girl and get out of here now. A big time demon is on his way." Ruby told us.

"What did you lead him here?" Dean accused her. Of course I normally would have thought the same thing but I could see the fear in her eyes. Funny something actually scares the cunt. Well that doesn't mean she didn't lead him here, just means he is stronger and she is afraid. "No he followed you from her house." She replied. That actually did make sense I could feel some pretty odd emotions at the house but I didn't think anything of it.

"Oh God her face. She's one of them she's a demon." Anna said. Okay this girl gets stranger and stranger as the minutes go by. Not only can she hear angels but also she can see demons. Sam of course told Anna that Ruby was a good demon and she was there to help. "He's here." Ruby said. I sighed thinking yay this is just what I wanted to do today. Sam hid Anna in the closet in just enough time.

The big bad demon broke down the door and the fight began. I was getting my butt handed to me. Ruby had run off with Anna sometime during the fight. Sam stabbed the demon with Ruby's knife, which is meant to kill demons, and it did nothing. That is really scary. I started backing toward the window when not only did the knife not work but neither did Sam's power. What scared me the most though his him telling Dean, "Don't you recognize me? Oh, I forgot, I'm wearing a pediatrician."

What the crap was that all about? Where is Dean…. wait is he the one that tortured Dean in hell? Well I think it is time to get out of here. Apparently the boys thought the same cause we go straight through a window. Next thing I know I wake up in a motel room. My head is pounding so are my ribs. I see Sam sowing himself up and that Dean has a dislocated shoulder. "I'll fix your shoulder in a second." Sam told Dean.

Well this sucks not only can I feel my own pain but I can feel the boys as well. Sam soon finishes his stitches and starts on Dean's shoulder. "On three." Sam tells Dean. Only things is I know he is gonna count to one and do it so that it wont hurt as bad. "One…"Sam starts out. I then hear a sickening pop as Dean's shoulder pops back into place. "That was gross." I tell the boys letting them know I'm up.

"How's the head?" Sam asked. I look over at him and smile. "Just peachy it's my ribs that are killing me. Please tell me you got the license plate number of that Mac truck." I reply. Sure I was in pain but whining about it wasn't going to make it any better. Sam laughed as he walked over to me. "Your ribs are broke so you're pretty much out of commission for a few weeks. As far as your head you should be fine you mostly hit me with that part." Sam replied.

Great out of commission, so much for keeping the boys alive in this whole mess. "I hope Anna is okay." Dean said. I hadn't even thought of her till now. I wonder if she is okay. "I'm sure she's fine with Ruby Dean." Sam said. "Not unless her real plan is to take her to the demon after we were dead." Dean commented. Which I fully agree with Dean, the whole situation with finding Anna was odd. "Ruby isn't gonna hurt her we just need to sit here and wait for her to get a hold of us." Sam replied.

Dean and I looked at each other. I could feel Sam's trust for Ruby as well as his desire for us to understand and trust him more. I trust Sam with my life it's that demon whore I don't trust. Dean's feelings are a little more conflicted than mine. He wants to trust his brother but after finding out he was using his powers he doesn't know if he can nor does he trust Ruby. "You are going to have to give me more than that Sam. I mean what happened when I was in the pit that suddenly made you have a demon as a best friend?" Dean asked.


	13. A lil understanding and a LOT of anger

Sam looked at us and I knew he was conflicted. He wanted to tell us why he trusted Ruby. At the same time he looked at me and I could feel the fear rolling off of him. I cocked my head to the side was he afraid Dean and I would be mad or was it something else entirely. "When you died Dean I did anything I could to try and get you back." Sam started.

"_Come on where are you?" a drunken Sam yelled. "Looking for me?" a demon said behind him. Sam turned around and looked at the demon. " Give me Dean I'll do whatever it takes." Sam replied. The demon however just chuckled clearly he wasn't going to give Sam what he wanted. "No can do Dean's right where we want him." the demon said. Sam got mad and slammed Ruby's knife into his hand. The demon even though he was in pain still laughed at Sam. "No demon is going to make a deal with you." he said right before Sam killed him. _

"What does that got to do with Ruby saving you?" I asked. I was very confused so far it just seemed like Sam was scared and hurt and wanted his brother back. Sam gave me a sad smile and said, "I'm getting to that part just give me a minute. I wasn't really sure I wanted to hear the rest of this story what so ever but if it helped me to understand why Sam used his powers and why he trust Ruby then I will gladly listen.

_Sam drove the Impala down the road toward the abandoned home he was staying in pissed at everything. He had tried so hard to save Dean and it had got him no where. He saw a woman standing on the side of the road and picked her up. "Hiya Sam." she said. Sam looked at her confused. "Ruby?" Sam asked. "Yeah and man am I hungry I think I deserve some french fires after how much work it took me to climb back out of hell. Cause when Lilith gets mad she gets creative." Ruby answered. "Who's body are you in Ruby?" Sam asked. "She's a dental hygienist." she replied. Sam demanded that she let her go and take her home. Ruby agreed and got out of the car. _

_Sitting in the home Sam was drinking himself away. After all what did he have to live for anymore. He had lost his mom as a baby, his girlfriend, his dad after just getting him back, and now his brother. Why not drink himself to death it was better than living the life he was living right now. Knock sounded on the door. Sam grabbed Dean's old sawed off shotgun and put it behind the door before answering it. A girl was standing there. "Here." she said handing papers to Sam. The papers stated that the person who the body belonged to no longer occupied the body. "See I can do the green thing and recycle it's all me in here." _

I was really beginning to feel sorry for Sam here he was all upset hating life. Then that stupid bitch Ruby won't leave him alone. The one who promised she could save Dean in the first place. I guess it was a good thing they couldn't feel my emotions cause at this point I wanted to kill Ruby not understand how she had saved Sam but I figured I'd let him continue.

_Ruby had convinced Sam to use his powers. She had told him it was the only way to get rid of Lilith. Of course Sam wanted revenge so he started using them and practicing. A demon was tied to a chair under a devil's trap. Sam had a screwed up look on his face trying to concentrate. The demon was being pulled out but then he went right back in. "Come on Sam concentrate." Ruby told him so he tried again. This time he was able to pull the demon out but at the cost of a horrible nose bleed. _

_Ruby got rid of the body as Sam walked back into the building. They started talking about how well it was going and how he would get better the more he practiced. Ruby then kissed Sam and at first he started kissing back. Then he pushed her away and sat down on the couch. "Come on Sam it's all me in here nobody else and I know you want this." Ruby told Sam as she started putting his hands up her shirt. Sam tried to fight it then gave in and put her on his lap kissing her hard and taking her shirt off._

"Whoa that is way to much information." Dean said. "Sorry you asked for detail so." Sam replied. I sat there hiding the anger and the tears. I wasn't really sure what to think of the situation. So far Ruby had manipulated him by using his grief. She had also got him to sleep with her. I was beyond livid. The only thought running through my mind was how to kill her next time I saw her. I was starting to like Sam and what he was telling me made me see red. Ruby didn't know what was coming. First chance I got she was dead not going back to hell dead.

I stormed into the bathroom slamming the door. I could feel the emotions in the other room. Sam was confused as to why I was mad. Dean on the other hand understood. I sat down on the toilet and try to calm myself down. I knew it was the best thing to do. After about ten minutes I calmed down enough to go listen to the rest of the story.

"_Listen Sam the signs are showing Lilith is in town." Ruby told him. Sam had already figured this out for himself and planned on going after her. "You aren't strong enough Sam don't do this." Ruby tried to stop him. "Look I'm doing this with or without you Ruby you can't stop me." Sam replied. "This isn't what Dean would want." Ruby tried to reason. Sam left any way. He went in the house where Lilith was suppose to be only to get ambushed. Sam was trying his hardest but there was two many. Ruby showed up and killed one of the other demons giving Sam a chance to save the little girl and get out of there. Sam then came back and using his powers finished off the demon Ruby was having trouble with._

From what I'm gathering she manipulated Sam, used him and then finally saved his life. I still really hate Ruby but I can see as to why Sam trusts her. He was in a vulnerable place in his life and Ruby was there for him. At least she kept him from killing himself and getting killed. I could feel the understanding coming from Dean. He wasn't going to trust her but he was thankful for Ruby saving Sam's life. I on the other hand still wanted to kill her and would when the opportunity presented itself.


End file.
